The present invention relates to the field of splicing devices for multi-conductor flat electrical cables.
The use of flat flexible multi-conductor cable for interconnecting electrical components and devices has become increasingly popular in recent years and has engendered the design of various connectors, terminators and splicers adapted to such cable. In many cases the user is required to strip insulation from selected portions of the conductors to permit the electrical connection thereof to the contact elements of such devices. Devices using multiple piercing elements have been disclosed for cable termination. However, these do not permit the direct connection of one cable to another, but require each of two cables to be terminated prior to connection.
It is often more expedient to directly tap or splice cables together. Several types of splices are possible between two cables. Two cables may be joined at the end ("V" splice) or one end may be spliced along the extent of another cable ("Y" splice) or two cables might be spliced along their extent ("X" splice). It is desirable to have a single device for all three purposes. While some flat cable splices have been developed they have been limited to one conductor splicers, or to devices which would not accomplish all three types of splices. One problem in developing such a device is to permit cable exit where a cable is spliced in the middle, and yet provide device closure for end connections to protect the otherwise exposed ends against possible shorting by unwanted electrical contacts. Another challenge is to provide such a device which is very economical to manufacture and is easy to use.